Game Night: Sequel to Movie Night
by RubinAmigo
Summary: Dean needs company and Cas is a curious angel and returns the favor from Movie Night. Destiel  of course


**Okay, since people had the, understandable, opinion that Cas should return the favor here is that little story. I guess you can also read this without having read 'Movie Night' before, as there is not that much of a plot, but you totally should read 'Movie Night' ;)**

**Thanks for all the reviews and favorites for 'Movie Night' and now enjoy the sequel.**

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night Dean woke up because he had heard something. For a moment he was a little bit disoriented because he distinctly remembered falling asleep on the couch with Cas in his arms and now he was in his bed, covered by a blanket and Cas was gone. He felt a sharp tug in his heart at this discovery, disappointed that the angel had clearly mojoed him into his bed and then left.<p>

Only then did he notice the sliver of light underneath the bathroom door and he remembered what had woken him up in the first place. Some kind of sound, a grunt maybe? There it came again, from behind the closed bathroom door. He realized that Cas hadn't left him after all, he was in the bathroom jacking off by the sound of it.

For a moment he thought about joining Cas in the bathroom and offering his assistance but by the sounds that were getting louder and more erratic he could tell that Cas was close and Dean probably wouldn't make it to the bathroom in time to help. Just a few seconds later he heard Cas shouting his name as he came for the second time that night. Dean grinned at the fact that Cas was masturbating with him on his mind.

He pulled the blanket up around his shoulders and closed his eyes pretending to be asleep while he waited for Cas to come back to bed. After a few minutes the angel joined Dean snuggling close to the human who smiled and then fell asleep again. When Sam's return woke him up in the morning he didn't mind that Cas had vanished some time during the night. Sam didn't need know what had happened but Dean was happy and was hoping for some more alone time with his angel soon.

Dean didn't have to wait long. Only a few days later Sam went to Bobby's to find something in a certain book, Dean didn't really know any details. He hadn't been listening too closely to Sam's lecture. All he cared about was to find out what the hell they were dealing with and how to kill it. It was up to Sam to figure those things out while Dean stayed behind just in case something should happen.

After having eaten and zapped through all the available TV channels without finding anything interesting Dean called Cas. He was bored and he wanted some company, so he hoped that the angel had some time to spare.

"Hey, Cas. I…" Just as he was wondering what exactly he should say to make the angel appear he heard the familiar rustling of wings and found Cas standing right next to him.

"Dean, what do you need?" the angel asked the hunter scrutinizing Dean as if that way he could find the reason for having been called.

"Uhm. Nothing really. Just your company if you have some time." Dean admitted suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious. But Cas looked at him and gave him a small but warm smile.

"Yes, I do have time. Do you want to watch another movie?"

"No, I couldn't find a good movie. How about…" He looked around the room hoping for inspiration as to what to do with the angel. He didn't really want to go out. Going to a bar with Cas sometimes resulted in strange things happening and Dean wasn't up to that tonight. And also he wanted his angel for himself.

His gaze fell upon an old card game that apparently had been forgotten by a previous guest and never thrown away by anyone. Dean picked it up to see if it was still complete and was very surprised to find that it was.

"Wanna play cards?" he cheerily asked Cas, wiggling his eyebrows, waving the deck of cards around wildly and sending the cards flying across the room in the process.

"Sure. What are we playing?" Cas replied.

"Well, first we need to pick the cards back up." Dean answered brightly to cover up the fact that he hadn't meant to let go of the cards at all. He was already crawling around on hands and knees looking for the cards he had dropped. Castiel watched him for a moment before he joined the hunter on the floor and soon they were in a competition to find out who'd pick up the most cards. Cas could easily have used his mojo to get all the cards back up on the table but this version was a lot more fun.

It took them quite a while because every time they came close to each other they stopped for small kisses and tender touches. This made picking up the cards very enjoyable. When they had finally recovered all the cards they sat down at the table and Dean shuffled them and then dealt out eight cards for each of them. Then he put the pile he had left in the middle and picked up the first card to lay it open next to the pile.

"I don't know many games for only two people but this one I used to play with Sam when Dad left us alone in a motel room somewhere. It's not very complicated." Dean told the angel who was watching curiously.

"Tell me how to play." Cas encouraged him.

"Okay this is a three of spades. You need either another three or any kind of spade now." Dean pointed at the card laying open on the table. Cas nodded, this was easy enough. Dean continued to explain the game and then they started to play with Dean clearing up a few points for Cas in the beginning. Dean won the first round.

"What are we playing for? Humans usually play for money but that will not work for us as I don't have any money."

Dean thought for a moment and an idea started to form. He had already corrupted the angel, now he might as well do it right. "We could play for clothes. The looser has to take off one piece of his clothing. " he suggested.

"Alright." Cas agreed and shrugged out of his ever present trench coat. Dean laughed at how easy this had been and started another round.

A little while later Dean was down to his boxers. Cas had only taken off his suit jacket and his tie. He was very lucky in this game and about to strip Dean completely. He also won the next round again and Dean was just about to get up and drop his pants when Cas climbed off his chair and crawled under the table keeping Dean in his seat.

"Let me help you with that. I won and this should be my prize." he declared and ran his hands up Dean's legs to his hips and slipped his fingers under the waistband to gently tug it down. Dean moaned when Cas' hand came into contact with his cock which was already half hard and getting harder the longer Cas was kneeling between his legs. He lifted his hips up so Cas could pull down the boxers all the way and then gasped because Cas had started to gently stroke him.

"Ugn, Cas. What are you doing?" he asked in surprise.

"I've been wondering." Cas softly answered, lightly running his fingertips along Dean's erection.

"About what?" Dean sighed at the pleasure of Cas' touch.

"Is giving as good as receiving?" his lips almost touched the tip of Dean's cock and there was no question about what he was referring to.

"I don't have much experience. Just one really. But that one was pretty damn awesome." Dean told the angel concentrating very hard to get the words out.

"I want to try it." And before Dean had a chance to answer Cas carefully wrapped his lips around the tip of Dean's length.

Dean could only gasp in response and enjoy the feeling of Cas slowly sucking him into his mouth and carefully exploring him with tongue and lips. The feeling was unbelievable and even though Dean could tell that he was inexperienced it felt so much better than any other blowjob he had ever received before.

Cas was quickly getting the hang of it and with Dean's hands curled into his dark hair and the sounds of pleasure coming from the man to guide him he soon found the perfect rhythm and it didn't take much longer to send Dean over that sweet edge after that.

"Oh my God. Cas!" Dean yelled when he came, experiencing one the most intense orgasms he had ever had. Cas was too distracted to even notice the blasphemy and he was amazed by the reaction he had gotten from Dean. It affected him so much that he had to stroke his own erection and quickly came in his pants.

After they had both cleaned up they went to bed and lay down next to each other just gazing into each others' eyes.

"I think I like giving as much as receiving." Cas whispered after a while.

"I'm glad." Dean answered. "So do I."

They kissed until Dean fell asleep but it was with the knowledge that the angel would still be there in the morning when he woke up because Sam was at Bobby's and there was no one around who could discover them this time.


End file.
